Problems Of The Cryptids
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Lagoona had meet her old friend Ulraj and Gil start to jealous. Meanwhile Abbey have a problem with V.V.Argost who is the Yeti that shame honour of herself and her people in her village,can the Secret Scientists become as the new monster-human relationships?and Purrsephone relationship with Fiskerton is just fake or true?(Zak,Wadi and Ulraj are now 16 years old.)
1. Problem Of Abbey,Old Friend Of Lagoona

The crossover story of The Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 1 Problem Of Abbey,Old Friend Of Lagoona

At Cleo's house...

"I love this show!"Said Frankie

"The Weird World is the most awesome show that I ever watch!"Said Draculaura

"I'm told you!"Said Zak

"BRA-SAA!"Said Fiskerton

"Thank you Zak this is the best night ever!"Said Clawdeen and then Abbey come and close the television.

"I hate that show!"Said Abbey

"HEY!"Said Everyone

"UHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Not your business Ghoulia!"Said Abbey

"Come on Abbey what's your problem?"Asked Cleo

"I'm said not your business!"Said Abbey

"HA!you know about... V. V. Argost right?"Asked Zak

"Don't say that name in front of me!"Said Abbey

"Why because he is Yeti like you?"Asked Zak

"GRRAAA!"Shouted Abbey and she's shoot ice ray to Zak but he's jump out before it will hit him.

"Abbey you can tell us everything. What's your problem with him?"Asked Frankie

"He's shame honour of people of village he is the traitrous,sardistic and evil!he's killed many of humans and steal thier staffs!

that's make us and the monks of the Himalayas angry and then my people decided to banish and exile him out of my village forever!

and we're never heard about him anymore untill we known that he has his own television show called Weird World. "Said Abbey

"And I'm the guy who-"Said Zak

"Defeated him 3 years ago and save the world we know!"Said Everyone and then Drew's contact to Zak to go back to ship.

"Oh!gotta go!see you tomorrow at school cryptid girls!"Said Zak and he and Fiskerton go out from Cleo's house and ride his motorcycle back to the ship.

"Bye Zak!bye Fiskerton"Said Everyone

"Wait!what does cryptids mean?"Asked Cleo

Later at the ship...

"The girls are so nice mom!"Said Zak

"Tomorrow is the big day of us to replace Van Hellscream."Sai Drew

"I'm can't believe after was fired from the Secret Scientists he will come to work for cryptid-human relationships."Said Doc

"Wait!where's Ulraj and Wadi?"Asked Zak

In the city...

"Lagoona you're still pretty like last time that I saw you."Said Ulraj

"Oh!you're so sweet!Ulraj!you're the great King ever of Kumari Kandam!"Said Lagoona

"Easy Gil he just an old friend of Lagoona."Said Gil in his mind.

"Right that Gil calm down."Said Wadi and then Zak's contact to him.

"Oh hi sweetie!"Said Wadi

"Wadi!where are you and Ulraj are?"Asked Zak

"With Gil and Lagoona they're so nice!"Said Wadi

"Yeah!but this a time that you must return to the ship. RIGHT NOW!"Shouted Zak

"Okay,okay don't be mad!"Said Wadi and he's walk to Ulraj.

"Ulraj Zak called us now."Said Wadi

"Okay see you tomorrow Lagoona and you too Gil."Said Ulraj

"Bye King of Kumari Kandam!"Said Lagoona and he's go with Gil. 


	2. First Day At Monster High

The crossover story of The Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 2 First Day At Monster High

Nextday at Monster High...

"Today we have the new people who will come to replace Van Hellscream they're called themselves Secret Scientists

and something will be different more than Van Hellscream."Said Bloodgood

"I'm think they must be a mad scientists!AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Heath

"Shut up Heath!"Said Frankie

"Sorry."Said Heath

"And now meet the Secret Scientists!"Said Bloodgood and they're walk in to the class.

"So... these are cryptids that we must teach?"Asked Doc

"Now it's your turn to talk."Said Bloodgood and they're introduce themselves to them.

"Why did they called us cryptids?"Asked Rochelle

"Cryptid is mean monster in greek language."Said Deuce

"What does it different?"Asked Cleo

"Why you don't ask them?"Asked Deuce

"Frankie can you ask them?"Asked Cleo

"Sorry what does it different between the word of monster and cryptid?"Asked Frankie

"Cryptid is greek language and it's better to use cryptid to called you."Said Zak

Later after teaching about the cryptids that the kids of Monster High never known especially Kur.

"WOW!the Kur is amazing!"Said Heath

"But I don't want to be it's servant."Said Manny

"No any monster gonna brainwash me to be as it servant."Said Cleo

"I'm interested in the Owlman. Hypnosis humans to worship him."Said Clawdeen

"And the worst of all monsters in the history of the monsters Nagas!Meow!"Said Toralei

"Toralei and the twins!"Said Cleo

"Don't forget the swim meet of Lagoona and Ulraj and this afternoon loser!

because this will be the worst swim meet ever!HAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Toralei

"What're you gonna do?"Asked Draculaura

"With this!"Said Toralei and she's show them the Devonian Worms.

"The Devonian Worms!"Said Abbey

"Yes and it will be fun when we see these worms climb around her,bite her and drink her blood!AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Toralei,Purrsephone and Meowlody and

they're walkaway and go to get more Devonian Worms from Toralei's locker.

"We're gonna warn Lagoona!"Said Frankie

"Warn me about what?"Asked Lagoona

"Lagoona!Toralei,Purrsephone and Meowlody plan to release the Devonian Worms into the pool this afternoon!"Said Draculaura

"No anything that can stop me from the swim meet!"Said Lagoona

"Lagoona you can't go!those worms are really dangerous!"Said Frankie

"Don't worry I can help about that."Said Zak

Later the time for swim meet had come...

"Now GO!"Said Bloodgood and Lagoona,Gil,Ulraj and the other start to swim and then Toralei and the twins come and open the bucket and

release the Devonian Worms to go into the pool and they're swim to Lagoona and bite her and drink her blood.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Lagoona and she's stop swim and fall into the pool deeper and deeper.

"Lagoona!"Shouted Ulraj and he's dive to save her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Toralei,Purrsephona and Meowlody

"I think you want to jump in the pool to be food of the Devonian Worms."Said Zak and he's use Hand Of Tsul'Kalus hypnotize

Toralei and the twins to jump in the pool and the Devonian Worms swim off from Lagoona and go to bite and drink blood of Toralei,Purrsephone and Meowlody.

(After Kur's power is gone the light from Hand Of Tsul'Kalu,Zak's eyes and the cryptids that was hypnotiezed turn back to be white.)

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Toralei,Purrsephone and Meowlody and they're climb out from the pool and runaway with the Devonian Worms on them.

And then Ulraj carry Lagoona up from the water and this make Gil is more jealous and he's get out from the pool and go to look to Lagoona.

"Thanks for help Zak."Said Clawdeen

"It's my job to kick butt of cryptids who are bad guys!"Said Zak

"LAGOONA!Lagoona are you alright?"Asked Gil

"I'm fine Gil!I'm fine."Said Lagoona and she's grab his hand and Gil smile to her. 


	3. Plan To Strike Back!

The crossover story of The Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 3 Plan To Strike Back!

In the Hall...

"What's happened to us Toralei!?"Asked Meowlody

"I don't know my eyes are glowing and-and I don't remember!we laugh and later

I'm found myself and you two in water with Devonian Worms!"Said Toralei and she's get the Devonian Worms out from her head.

"Now who want to watch the Weird World!?"Asked Cleo

"ME!"Said Everyone except Abbey

"I'm out of here!"Said Abbey and she's walkaway.

"Hey girls,Zak and Lemurian!what're you watching at Ghoulia's laptop?"Asked Heath

"AHSHARABA!"Said Fiskerton

"His name is Fiskerton Heath."Said Zak

"Lemurian is cooler!"Said Heath

"So what're you watching?"Asked Manny

"The show that called Weird World."Said Frankie

"Let me see it!"Said Manny

"HEY!"Said Cleo and Rochelle

"WOW!this show is amazing!"Said Manny

"UHHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"Yes I will give it back when I'm see the end of this episode!AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Manny

"Zak can you-"Asked Clawdeen

"No problem."Said Zak and he use Hand Of Tsul'Kalu hypnosis Manny.

"Now give laptop back to Ghoulia."Said Zak

"I will the laptop back to her."Said Manny and he's give the laptop back to Ghoulia.

"Hey what're you doing with my friend?"Asked Heath

"Hypnotize him."Said Draculaura

"Hmm... Zak can you make him look goofy?"Asked Heath

"Yes and I have some ideas now. Manny use your hands walk around the school."Said Zak

"Yes sir."Said Manny and he's use his hands to walk around the school.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!Laughed Everyone

"The Hand Of Tsul'Kalu is awesome Zak!"Said Draculaura

"Can you tell us how did you get it?"Asked Clawdeen

"Sure it's start when I'm 5 years old and..."Said Zak

At the cornor Toralei,Purrsephone and Meowlody see Zak hypnotized Manny and

they're know now what happened to them at the pool.

"That's panda head boy!GRAA!"Said Toralei

"The Hand of Tsul'Kalu is so powerful!if we have it we can hypnosis everyone in school!"Said Purrsephone

"And I have a plan to get it now!"Said Toralei

Later...

"Hi Cleo."Said Toralei

"AH!you 3 kitties again!"Said Cleo

"What did you want now!?"Asked Rochelle

"Purrsephone want him!"Said Toralei and she's point to Fiskerton.

"OH NO!OH NO!I won't let you mad cat girls come near Fisk!"Said Zak

"Oh... that so hurt!"Said Meowlody

"Please I can't live in this world without that handsome Lemurian!please!"Said Purrsephone

"NO WAY!"Said Zak

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Cry Purrsephone

"I thought the job of Secret Scientists is make cryptids happy."Said Toralei

"Okay,okay he can be your ex-boyfriend."Said Zak

"YAY!"Said Purrsephone and she's grab Fiskerton to go with her.

"AHSHABAARAA!"Said Fiskerton

"Hey Purrsephone wait!"Said Toralei and she's run after them with Meowlody.

"Trust me Zak Toralei must have a plan!"Said Cleo

Meanwhile...

"Are you feel better now?"Asked Gil

"Yes just see your handsome face I'm really feel better now!"Said Lagoona and then the bell is ring.

"Now let's get into the class."Said Gil and he's walk into the class with Lagoona.

"Hey Lagoona!are you feel better?"Asked Frankie

"Yes I'm okay now."Said Lagoona

"Today our lesson will be teach by Doctor Saturdays."Said Mr. Hackington

"Thank you Mr. Hackington."Said Doc and Mr. Hackington walk and sit at the chair to look at them.

"Now Drew give them the Books of Cryptids."Said Doc and Drew give the Books of Cryptids to everyone in class.

"Now open the first page we're gonna learn about Neurol Parasite."Said Doc and Heath is pick his hand up.

"Yes Heath?"Asked Zak

"What is Neurol Parasite?"Asked Heath

"In your book Heath."Said Zak and Heath open the book and see picture of Neurol Parasite.

"It's really ugly!"Said Spectra

"I know."Said Zak and Doc is teach them about the Neurol Parasite.

Later...

"That was greatest knowledge about the parasite that I'm ever heard!now the Secret Scientists

have get closer one step to replace Van Hellscream now."Said Mr. Hackington

"Thank you Mr. Hackington."Said Doc 


	4. Againts Hate Of Abbey

The crossover story of The Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 4 Againts Hate Of Abbey

Afterschool...

"Now Fisk time for stay together alone!"Said Purrsephone

"RASHADA-"Said Fiskerton and then Purrsephone drag him down and kiss him.

"AHHHHH..."Said Fiskerton and he's like the kiss of Purrsephone.

"Date tomorrow please!"Said Purrsephone

"Umm... YASHAB!"Said Fiskerton

"Great!"Said Purrsephone

"AHHHH!"Said Fiskerton

Nextnight...

"Oh you gonna have date with cat girl!"Said Zak

"You look great Fiskerton!"Said Drew

"Oh I gotta go Cleo want me to help about problem of Abbey."Said Zak

"Now you need a car right?"Asked Drew

"AH!"Said Fiskerton

Meanwhile at Cleo's house...

"Sorry I'm late."Said Zak

"Now your turn Zak talk to her everything that is good side of V. V. Argost."Said Cleo

"Okay."Said Zak and she's walk and sit near Abbey.

"So... Abbey this is the good things that I see in V. V. Argost. He is the great teacher his lesson help me sometime and-"Said

"It's just sometime not everytime!"Said Abbey

"Look like this gonna be harder than we thougth."Said Draculaura

"I'm don't think that."Said Frankie

Back to Fiskerton...

"Hi Fisk!"Said Purrsephone ans she's show herself in her white dress.

"AH..."Said Fiskerton

"Nice car from Zak right?"Asked Purrsephone

"AH... AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Fisk

"I like it!"Said Purrsephone

"Ohh..."Said Fiskerton

At Cleo's s house...

"Now think Zak think what is the story that Argost is good!"Said Zak in his mind

"AH!Argost is totally awesome guy!"Said Cleo

"Why?"Asked Abbey

"Oh... he is friendly for the cryptids like you!he do everything fo the cryptids

and maybe especially the who is in his same race."Said Zak

"Really?so why did he kill your grandmother and your grandfather."Asked Abbey

"Maybe because... he's not friendly for humans."Said Zak

"I'm still don't like him!"Said Abbey

"Aww man!"Said Zak

"Look like it's hopeless now for us to watch the Weird World without hate of Abbey!"Said Clawdeen

Back to Fiskerton...

"So how did you meet Zak?"Asked Purrsephone and Fisk tell everything from the frist time he met Zak to defeat V. V. Argost.

And all of word that she's heard make she's think Fiskerton is poor guy who is the last of his race and

she's to will not play game of Toralei anymore and become to girlfriend of Fiskerton.

"The last of you kind!oh poor Fiskerton!"Said Purrsephone

"AHSHABAA."Said Fiskerton

"In the class the something that I know about Lemurian is have some DNA like cat like me.

So that's mean you,me one day can have little Werecat/Lemurian hybrids... together."Said Purrsephone

"AHHH..."Said Fiskerton

And then Toralei contact to Purrsephone.

"Oh I must go to toilet first."Said Purrsephone and she's walk into girl toilet.

"Hi Toralei."Said Purrsephone

"Are the plan is working?"Asked Toralei

"Yes he didn't curious anything!"Said Purrsephone

"Awesome and then in a few days that panda head boy

gonna paid for play with claws of werecats!AHAHAHAA!"Laughed Toralei

"I must go back to my date now bye."Said Purrsephone and she don't want to tell Toralei that the fake love that

she's make to make Fiskerton to fall for her is turn back to make her fall for him too.

At Cleo's s house...

"You know V. V. Argost is not bad at all!he's care for the cryptids like me,like you and every cryptids in the world!"Said Abbey

"Now just hope that she's won't figure out that all that we said is fake story."Said Zak in his mind

"Finally!so who want to watch Weird World!?"Asked Cleo

"ME!"Said Everyone including Abbey

"So let watch it!"Said Cleo and she's open the television to watch the Weird World. 


	5. Break And Restore

The crossover story of The Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 5 Break And Restore

At Monster High...

"Hi Lagoona!"Said Gil

"Hey Gil are you want to go watch the Weird World show with me?"Asked Lagoona

"That's great idea!"Said Gil

"What's about me?"Asked Ulraj

"Ulraj!"Said Lagoona and she's run to hug him.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAA!this is too much now!I'm know you richer than me,I'm know that you're royalty!

but no any fishman gonna steal my girlfriend that's including you!"Shouted Gil

"Hey are you missing something fishboy?"Asked Ulraj

"Gil!he is my old friend when me and my family live in his palace!"Said Lagoona

"What!?"Asked Gil

"If you hate him!that's mean you hate me nethier!my dad is the advisor of his father!"Said Lagoona

"What!?"Asked Gil and Lagoona is cry and runaway.

"Lagoona wait!"Said Gil

"GO AHEAD!I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"Shouted Lagoona

"Oh... what would I DONE!"Said he's punch at his locker.

"I will go after her."Said Ulraj and he's run after Lagoona.

"Wait!I-I'm apologize for-"Said Gil

"I'm forgive you."Said Ulraj

"What!?easy like this!?"Asked Gil

"You just jealous I have met the problem like this before."Said Ulraj

"WOW!umm... thanks for... forgive me."Said Gil

"No problem now go after her."Said Ulraj

"Right I must talk to her!"Said Gil and she's follow Lagoona to the pool and see her cry.

"Lagoona."Said Gil

"I'm said go away!"Said Lagoona

"Look I-I'm sorry Lagoona I-I think you and Ulraj are... you know."Said Gil

"Oh... you think in that way?"Asked Lagoona

"Yes I think you are... are... his fiancee HEHE!"Said Gil

"No I'm not but you will be mine fiance someday!"Said Lagoona

"No,no,no I'm an idoit!you're gonna another who is better than me."Said Gil

"I don't want who is better I want you!"Said Lagoona

"Oh... thank you Lagoona!"Said Gil and he's hug her and kiss her. 


	6. Get Hand Of Tsul'Kalu!

The crossover story of The Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 6 Get Hand Of Tsul'Kalu!

"Finally!we pass!the Secret Scientists can working on the cryptid-human relationships!"Said Zak

"That's awesome Zak!"Said Wadi and she's hug him.

"So where Fisk is?"Asked Ulraj

"He's hang out with his cat girl."Said Zak

"Speaking about hanging out..."Said Wadi

"Sure Wadi!"Said Zak

"YAY!"Said Wadi

Meanwhile...

"So... can you get it?"Asked Purrsephone

"AH-AH!"Said Fiskerton

"Please!"Said Purrsephone ans she's make sweet eyes to Fiskerton.

"AH-AH!"Said Fiskerton

Later...

"UHSHABADANAA?"Asked Fiskerton

"No way Fisk!"Said Zak

"Ba-"Said Fiskerton

"No but!Hand Of Tsul'Kalu is mine!"Said Zak

"UHHH!"Said Fiskerton

Later at noon Zak drop the Hand Of Tsul'Kalus on the table when he go to cook a burgur and Fiskerton come and steal it.

"Hey where Hand Of Tsul'Kalu?"Asked Zak

At Monster High...

"Thanks you Fiskerton. Here Toralei."Said Purrsephone

"AHHHHH!"Said Fiskerton

"Of course!Purrsephone use you to get the Hand of Tsul'Kalu and give it me!"Said Toralei

"AHHHHHHH!"Said Fiskerton

"AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Toralei and she's control Heath to throw fire to Fiskerton and Purrsephone feel bad about what she did. 


	7. Time For Strike Back!

The crossover story of The Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 7 Time For Strike Back!

"Now this is a time for strike back!"Said Toralei and she's go meet the ghouls with the twins.

And Fiskerton use shortcut to go to warn Zak and the ghouls about this.

"WHAT!?You steal it and give it to those werecats!?"Asked Zak

"AHH!"Said Fiskerton

"Oh you... AHH!I can't believe you did this!"Said Zak

"Come on Zak he's sorry for what did he did."Said Clawdeen

"Hey Toralei are your arch-nemesis right?"Asked Zak

"Of course."Said Cleo

"So... now she's got the Hand Of Tsul'Kalu and that's mean she can hypnotize all of you everytime she's need

and she will make you all to shame."Said Zak

"WHAT!?OH MY RA!"Said Cleo

"You're the user how to stop the Hand Of Tsul'Kalu?"Asked Lagoona

"Sorry no any cryptids againts me before except..."Said Zak

"Except what?"Asked Draculaura

"You're in the love mood."Said Zak

"And...?"Asked Frankie

"When Zon is in love with the cryptid called Duah she's do everything to stay with him

that's included don't lesson to me even I'm use the Hand Of Tsul'Kalu and Duah is not follow

my order to stayaway from Zon too."Said Zak

"Okay I'm got a plan now!"Said Frankie

Later...

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"Said Abbey

"Finally!I have my girl!"Said Heath

"Are you sure?"Asked Jackson

"Of course!"Said Frankie

"YAY!"Said Jackson

"You and Romulus are you sure about this?"Asked Clawd

"I don't have much choice."Said Clawdeen

"So how could you...?"Asked Draculaura

"I'll do his homeworks for 3 weeks."Said Clawdeen

"WOW!"Said Draculaura and Clawd

"Cleo,Lagoona,Ghoulia are you three get your...?"Asked Frakie

"Deuce come now."Sad Cleo

"Gil is here too!"Said Lagoona

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia and Slow-Moe hug her.

"They're come now!"Said Draculaura

"You know the plan girls."Said Frankie and the Toralei come with the twins.

"Hi Cleo time to be my servant me NOW!"Said Toralei and she's hypnosis Cleo by use Hand Of Tsul'Kalu

but she's think to be with Deuce and free herself.

"WHAT!?"Asked Toralei and she's hypnosis Frankie by use Hand Of Tsul'Kalu.

"Fight it Frankie!fight it!"Said Jackson and Frankie free herself by think about Normie.

"What!you too!?ho-how could...?"Asked Toralei

"I think you use without speaking."Said Meowlody

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Toralei and she's hypnosis every girls.

"Fight it Lagoona!"Said Gil

"Abbey think about me!you freeze me and everything I did and you laugh!"Said Heath

And then they're free themselves from the mind control of Toralei.

"This thing is junk!"Said Toralei and she's throw it away and Zak grab it.

"It's not junk!"Said Zak and she's hypnosis Toralei and Meowlody to run and jump into the pool.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Toralei and Meowlody

"Why not me too?"Asked Purrsephone

"Fisk want to finish you by himself!"Said Zak

"ROARRR!"

"Fisk wait!I'm lied to you and I'm sorry!when I'm heard that you are the last of your race

I'm feel really bad and... and... oh!you can hate me if you want but I... like you."Said Purrsephone

"HABASHA."Said Fiskerton

"You forgive me easy?like this!?"Asked Purrsephone

"The way of Lemurian."Said Zak

"Zak!oh dare you are!"Said Drew

"We must go now!"Said Doc

"Are you find the Hand Of Tsul'Kalu?"Asked Drew

"Yes mom here."Said Zak and he's show it to his mom and he's go to ship with his parents.

"Fisk wait!"Said Purrsephone and she's give Fiskerton her phone numbers.

"Call me."Said Purrsephone and Fisk smile to her and go back to the ship.

"Now so what will happened after the Secret Scientists are replace Van Hellscream?"Asked Clawdeen

One week later...

"What in the world is that?"Asked Heath

"Chopper!"Said Skelita and she's run to hug him.

"Girls this my friend from Hexico Chopper he is Chupacabra."Said Skelita

"Hi."Said Chopper

"OH NO!OH NO!NOT YOU!eskimole wolves!"Said Clawd

"Clawd who are they?"Asked Draculaura

"Kleiser and his Amaroks!the Amarok are werewolves of Arctic!"Said Clawdeen

"I never ever thought to see you and your clan here Clawd!"Said Kleiser

"GRRR!"

"WOW!WOW!Monster High is not a place for fight!it's a place for all of cryptids to live in peach!"Said Draculaura

"And if they're fight in the good way it's just an accident that they're met."Said Frankie 


End file.
